Zack Needs Love Too
by heidipoo
Summary: A series of oneshots and drabbles with Zack Ryder and Eve Torres.
1. Home Soon

**Author's Note: Hey all you sexy people! This series was requested. This is just another little fluffy thing. But if any of you have requests feel free to PM me! Anyway bros, enjoy!**

* * *

Eve Torres sighed heavily as she stare at her iPhone laying on the night table beside her bed. It was nearly midnight and Zack Ryder hadn't called her yet. _He never missed a call_. He was away with the WWE right now, and she longed for him deeply.

Of course, since Zack was away that meant Eve was all alone in the big Long Island house they bought together. That meant she was all alone in the big king sized bed they shared. She just wanted him here. She wanted his arms around her, and she wanted to kiss him. _Again and again._

_Ring already!_ She thought angrily towards her phone. She needed to hear his voice. Just then her phone started to ring and vibrate; _Oh radio tell me everything you know..._

She picked it up immediately, "Zack?" She asked and he answered quickly.

"Woo woo woo, you know it babe." He said and Eve could hear the smile in his cheerful perfect voice. "I didn't wake you up, did I?" He asked considerately.

"No." Eve replied with a smile. "I was waiting on you to call." She admitted with a smile on her plump lips.

"Aw, sorry I took so long." He apologized.

"It's okay, you're probably busy..." Eve said nonchalantly.

"So how is everything?" He asked changing the subject.

"Bad." She answered playfully.

"What is it?" The Long Island native asked her in concern.

"I can't sleep without you." She admitted cutely as a small blush rose to her tanned cheeks. "The house feels empty."

"I'm sorry." Zack apologized.

"I know..." Eve said.

"I'll be home soon." He tried to soothe but Eve sighed.

"Not soon enough." She mumbled and Zack sighed too, then there was a moment of silence until Zack spoke again.

"Just pretend that I'm there." He suggested and Eve smiled. If he were there, they would be cuddling like they did every night, and Zack would always tell Eve that he loved her at least a million times before they went to sleep. It was quiet again, then the broski said something else. "Does it help?" He asked her.

"A little." She said with a slight smile. Zack laughed.

"Good." He told her with a grin.

The couple talked on the phone for hours, neither of them missing a beat. Hell, Zack even sang to the diva to make her feel better. They talked about everything and anything a couple would want to talk about. They talked for so long that when Eve looked over at the clock on the nightstand, it read that it was three in the morning. She was beginning to feel tired.

"It's so late..." She said with a yawn, which cause Zack to yawn too.

"You want me to go?" He asked.

"No!" She said frantically. Zack chuckled.

"But you're so tired." He told her. "I'll call you tomorrow. Okay?"

"Alright." She grumbled.

"I love you." He replied which cause Eve to smile.

"I love you too Zack." She said then hung up the phone. After the call, she was able to sleep, and she dreamt about her broski finally coming home.

* * *

**_A/N: So what do you guys think? Hit or miss? Let me know in a review! Oh and check out my other stories too!_**


	2. Gone But Not Forgotten

_**Author's Note: I really have no idea where this came from.. But I had the urge to write it, so here you gou. Be sure to check out my other fics and leave a review and stuff. Enjoy, thanks!**_

* * *

_"Miss Torres?" The doctor called out to the blinding white hospital waiting room. Eve's head snapped up from the floor, and she immediately rose from her seat and went to greet the doctor. She had been at the hospital all night, waiting for some answers of some sort about her boyfriend, Zack Ryder. He had been in a car accident, and the injuries were major and fatal._

_"How is he?" Eve asked shakily, her nerves were definitely shot for the night. Somehow she couldn't shake the feeling that the car accident was somewhat her fault. But it wasn't. It had nothing to do with her, it only had to do with fate's hands. She couldn't stop worrying about him. Surely he'd be okay right?_

_"Well..." The doctor started. "The accident caused severe brain damage and Zack lost a lot of blood... I'm sorry to tell you this but, we weren't able to save him." The doctor revealed, and Eve's mind just went completely numb. Was she dreaming right now? Because this couldn't be real, it just couldn't._

_"So he's...?" Eve whispered, unable to continue her sentence. She didn't want to accept reality, because frankly this was all too much. She couldn't take it as her chest started to heave, and it hurt with a sharp tightening. She felt as if she couldn't breathe as she sank to the tiled floor clutching her chest. Then the tears fell as she had an anxiety attack._

_"Miss Torres?" The doctor asked, but Eve was faded to darkness, and all she knew was that Zack was dead, and she didn't even get to say goodbye._

"Zack!" Eve screamed as she writhed around in her bed and finally woke up in cold sweats from her nightmare, well, flashback more so. Her heart was pounding and her breath was labored; she hated reliving that moment. That was the worst moment of her life.

The silence in her home at the moment was so loud, her ears were ringing. The bed that she used to share with Zack felt completely empty and cold, and she felt torn up inside; broken even.

Why did the night terrors still taunt her after all this time?

It was because she knew she missed Zack, and she'd never be able to let him go.


	3. It's A Date

**Author's Note: Well hello there my lovelies! I am going to update ALL my stories today so yeah! Hope you all enjoy. Be sure to leave a review! Thanks!**

* * *

"Quit being a coward." Zack Ryder whispered to himself as he watched the lovely Eve Torres from afar. You could say that he had a little crush on the model, but he was too scared to ask her out. Tonight, however, he was finally going to work up the nerve to ask Eve out on a real date.

With a final exhale of breath, he walked over to Eve cooly as they were backstage in an unknown arena. His heart started going crazy because Eve turned to look at him. She smiled so sweetly, and batted her long thick eyelashes. It was so cute, it nearly made Zack go weak at the knees.

"Hey Zack." Eve said casually, and Zack was struggling to get air to his lungs as he stared at the beautiful woman. "Zack, are you okay?" She asked, putting a small hand on his forehead, and Zack regained his composure.

"I'm fine, just a little queasy..." He said then chuckled, which was partially true... Butterflies were attacking his stomach right now!

"Oh." Eve said then laughed. "Try not to throw up on me..." She joked then let out a tiny laugh, and Zack laughed with her. "So did you need something?" She asked again.

"Actually yes." Zack started.

"Well?" Eve prompted and Zack went into nervous mode again.

"Eve..."

"Yes?"

"Eve... You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met. Will you please go on a date with me?" He spoke, stuttering slightly while Eve just stood there with that pretty smile on her face. It was quiet for a few moments while she contemplated her decision.

"Sure!" She answered.

"Really?" Zack asked shocked. Eve laughed.

"I've sort of had this school girl crush on you..." She admitted and Zack smiled that cheesy grin of his.

"Me too!" He blurted out. "Well, more like school boy." He said then laughed.

"So, it's a date then?" Eve asked.

"It's a date!" Zack confirmed.


	4. Proposal

**Author's Note: Here's another one. All these drabbles are inspired by the lovely Mel, so yeah. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Eve?" Zack asked.

"Yeah?" She replied, rolling over in the big king sized bed they shared together. It was a quiet night, and the longterm couple were already in bed, trying to sleep.

"Will you marry me?" He asked hopefully and Eve smiled.

"Is this for real?" She asked, not believing his proposal. Zack grinned, and let out a cute laugh that made Eve's heart jump.

"Of course it is." He said. "Marry me?" He asked again.

"Okay." Eve said with smile, then kissed Zack lightly on the nose.


	5. Dreaming

_**Author's Note: Hey there guys, how's it going? This is just some little fluffy romantic stuff that was swimming around in my brain. Anyway, read, review, and enjoy. Oh and check out my other stories too!**_

* * *

The small hotel room was quiet in the dark night, the only noise were the crickets outside and some soft breathing, and the only light was coming from a nearby window in the room. Moonlight. Zack Ryder couldn't fight the grin that was etched onto his perfect face as he lay in bed staring down at the beautiful Eve Torres. Yes, _Eve Torres_. They had made things official today, and they were a couple; a real couple. Zack was completely and truly ecstatic.

Dreams really do come true, well at least that what Zack thought as he stared down at the diva watching her in her sleep.

Eve was cuddled up against him; he had his arm curled protectively around her small abdomen, and body heat was radiating off of the two. She looked so at peace and relaxed; and cute too, Zack thought. Her dark brunette locks of hair were splayed and disheveled about on the pillow, Zack picked up a piece of hair and twirled it around his fingers. No doubt it was soft; like silk. He chuckled to himself lightly, she'd have a bed head in the morning. He couldn't stop touching her, it was out of his will.

It was like he had to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

How many dreams had he had like this? Hundreds?

They were uncountable.

Her plump rosy, angel-like lips were slightly parted as she slept; hot sweet sickly breaths coming out of them as she breathed, her chest arose and fell with each feathery breath. Zack reached out and traced her lip line; he touched her so gently like her skin could have been breakable. She was soft and as Zack caressed her she smiled in her sleep...

He couldn't be dreaming.

This was all too real.

Her tanned skin seemed to be glowing with radiance, almost ghostly as the Long Island native trailed his nimble fingers up and down her arm. He watched in fascination as tiny goosebumps appeared on her skin. It was amazing she reacted like this while she was sleeping.

Okay, surely this couldn't be a dream.

Everything was so realistic.

Eve was beautiful, beyond what words could describe and Zack absolutely cherished her.

For so long she was untouchable, but now she belonged to him.

Suddenly the diva stirred in her sleep and Zack watched intently as her emerald-green eyes fluttered open ever so slowly. Zack was taken aback at how pretty her eyes were. He'd never been this close before.

"Why are you staring?" She spoke softly in that heavenly voice of hers; it was thick with sleep but still adorable. A smile then came across her face and Zack's breath caught in his throat. He was at a loss for words. "Was I drooling?" She joked as the smile only continued to grow brighter and light up Zack's heart.

"No." Zack replied softly as her drew her body in closer.

This was definitely not a dream now.

"Then what is it?" She asked quietly. Zack hesitated for a moment, searching for just the right words to say.

"You're... You're just perfect Eve." He spoke, and suddenly a slight pinkish blush covered her thin cheeks. Zack had never seen her blush before.

"I am?" She asked in amazement.

"Of course you are." He answered and in that moment he cupped the face he dreamed of so much, and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was like nothing ever before, and once they pulled away he couldn't help but smile like an idiot.

"You're perfect too." She said with a grin.

Now Zack knew he wasn't dreaming. This was real, and he'd never have to dream again.


End file.
